


Salty Caramel

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellious Adrien Agreste, Smoking, Sneaking Out, at some point, in one or two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-shot.It became one-shotS.Then it got some plot.Not too much.Just enough.So here I come with a rebellious Adrien AU.(I'll change the summary one day)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Salty Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it , edited it , and as i was about to post it. 
> 
> I deleted it.
> 
> And I cried. Because it was longer...
> 
> Well what happened happened and I'll live.

It was an usual and normal break: students were filling the halls going to their classes, the bathroom , the locker room or just chatting with their friends. But there was one big group of people surrounding one of the benches that were places in the school's courtyard. Though , they were not interested in the bench itself , but on the girl who was sitting on it. Lila Rossi.

Marinette, who was sitting on another of those benches some meters away from them – sat with her elbows on her knees and her hands held her head – despised the girl since she found out about her lies. She tried to calmly talk to her about it an how she didn’t need to do it because their classmates would accept her anyway. But she didn’t want to listen and even threatened her. Then even she felt stupid for thinking that that girl was nice and cool. The next day , Marinette tried to tell her friends about Lila but none of them believed her (creating a little bit of a fight).

She frowned as she heard their amazement at another fake story told by the brunette. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She rapidly opened them after that when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and whispered a „Hi" in her ear. She turned around and lazily waved at the blond behind her as he saw him , and who in the next second was sitting next to her , so close that the leather of his black jacket brushed her pink blouse.

She moved away from him and he moved closer. She moved away. And he moved closer. They did it again and again until she fell from the bench with a loud shriek that got some people’s attention for a few seconds. She sat back in her former position , and he mimicked her, after she pushed him.  
„What do you want?” she asked as she cleaned the dust from her blouse and jeans.  
„Well , I saw you here , sitting all alone , and though you wouldn’t mind some company,” he said he he flashed one of his brightest smiles.

She ignored him and watched the group that by now lessened. His green eyes followed her gaze and both watched them in silence for a few seconds.

„You know , I believe you, „ he said still keeping his eye at their classmates. „Last week when you tried to expose her lies. Our classmates are so dumb...”

She let out a little and quiet hum and he continued.

„If you just google her name you won’t find anything else about her other than her social media accounts. If she did the things that she claims she did there would be at least one article about that on the internet. Or ; anything that got out of her mouth. Don’t you think?” she approved with another hum.  
They stayed in silence for another couple of seconds until the bell rang , signalling that everyone should be in class.  
When she got up he grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
„Wait a second,” and took a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack. After he scribbled something on it he gave it to her. „My number. I’m gonna take you out to lunch today , sweetheart!” he winked at her then left to his class , and so did she.

The rest of her classes passed quickly. She was now sitting on the school’s stairs waiting for Adrien.   
It’s not like they never had lunch together. They did. But that was happening once in a while and in the presence of Alya and her boyfriend ,Nino , who couldn’t leave his best bro behind. Not like he didn’t have other friends to stay with. To her it felt like he was trying to set them up, even though Alya didn’t agree too much with it. She was always saying that he was a „bad influence” for her. And Marinette tells her every time that if he’s not a goodie two-shoes like her it didn’t mean that he was a bad influence. But her friend was stubborn so she let her be.

She fidgeted with her phone until she remembered that he gave her his numbe that morning , and called him.  
„Hey. Are you still coming or you where joking? Because if you were this means I lost like six minutes of eating delicious pastries.”  
She stayed in silence for less then a second and said , „By the way this is Marinette.”  
„I know , sweetheart. And yes , I’m coming,” he said from the other part of the line then hung up before she could say anything else.

  
He slightly choked on his sandwich – the one that he praised the whole way to that place thay were eating at – and she just sipped her drink , not looking at him. 

At some point they started talking about Lila and she told him about their fight in the bathroom , including her threats.

He took a sip of the smoothie that he ordered and coughed a few more times before exclaiming , „She did what?!”   
He was shocked but she could also see that he would go right now to the brunette and murder her with cold blood.

Some people stared in their direction and Marinette signalled him to lower his voice. He did but then started rambling about something that she wasn’t really listening to but she knew it was about Lila. She continued to drink her strawberry juice , wondering if it was such a good idea to tell him.  
She bit the red straw when she finished her drink and raised an eyebrow at him when he extended his hand to her.  
„I said , that we should to take down Lila. Dethrone her. Are you in?”   
She thought about his offer real quick and shook his hand.  
„Alright!” she smiled happily and didn’t let his hand go.  
„And we'll have to work together. And cooperate.”  
„Of course.”

They were still shaking hands.  
„This means we have to spend a lot of time together , and I’m looking forward to that , sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In past two months I had NO motivation to write anything. And I was getting a lot of ideas. But I had no motivation to write them...
> 
> But now I do...probably.
> 
> __________
> 
> Some explaining to do:
> 
> 1\. The way some of the things happened different from how they did in the episodes.  
> For example, Marinette tried to calmly talk to Lila , trying to not start a fight and try to be friends.
> 
> 2\. I don't how much of a "bad boy" Adrien should be considered in this book. It's not like he fails every class and is a fuckboy.  
> He almost fails one class ( remember this :)  
> ) , sometimes but rarely gets into fights and he just...smokes. Because yeah THAT makes him cOoLeR and bad. Yeah no. It's because this was supposed to be a one shot and smoking was supposed to be involved. I will still add that scene and it'll be somewhere from chapter 15.
> 
> Well I guess that's all if anyone has questions just ask.
> 
> Edit: I wanna slap myself SO hard right now because I forgot to add NUMBER THREE which is :
> 
> 3\. Gabriel is not a shitty parent just a normal one. Yes , Adrien was still homeschooled until high school but asking Gabriel for it went like :
> 
> "Dad can I go to a public school?"  
> "Ok"
> 
> And I'll also mention this in the next chapter for anyone who didn't see this...or when someone edits their story the subscribers get a notification? Well I don't know about that.
> 
> Edit edit : Ok so the term I wanted to use is "rebellious".
> 
> Adrien is a *rebellious child*
> 
> I kinda feel stupid...
> 
> I'll also add titles to chapters.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://thelastchocolatechip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
